ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebiscuits Cardarphen: Dawn of Transcendence
The Super Babies: Prequel II: The Second Hero is a book in The Super Babies series. Synopsis It has been three weeks since the events of Zero to Hero. Peter Hecks, now named Baby Intelligence, is his own hero now. He has caught several robbers, including Bomb Man and Metamash, and is still conducting a search for other mutants. Snother mutant named Sebiscuits heads to the MBH in hopes of joining Baby Intelligence. There, Sebiscuits asks Baby Intelligence to train him, hoping to become an S.M.S.B. member. After testing the baby, Baby Intelligence refuses, deeming him too prone to darkness accoridng to standard. He is also concerned due to his sensing of a seemingly clouded future and a strong presence of fear in the baby. Subsequently, the evil Mr. Stupid NoHead has infiltrated New York City and captured Mayor Katie Black, head of New York City. As the NoHeads attempt to escape the city, a massive sky battle erupts, into which race Baby Intelligence, unaware Sebiscuits is following him. He fights through the NoHead armanda, leading a mission to rescue the Mayor. In the process, Baby Intelligence’s fighter is damaged by TDBs. Sebiscuits attempts to shoot the droids off, though succeeds only in blasting apart the wing of his rival’s vessel. Furious, Baby Intelligence tells Sebiscuits to hold fire and leave as he’s not helping; Sebiscuits agrees it was a bad idea. Baby Intelligence tells Sebiscuits to go on and rescue the Mayor, but Sebiscuits refuses to desert Baby Intelligence. Sebiscuits uses one of his fighter wings to support Baby Intelligence’s ship and guide it toward the Wasp. As they approach, Baby Intelligence reminds Sebiscuits their shields are still up and so Sebiscuits attacks a shield generator, knocking out the shields on the docking bay of the ship and the two babies crash land. After landing and finding his sword, Sebiscuits decapitates the TDBs. He and Baby Intelligence make their way through the station, fighting through an army of robot soldiers. Meanwhile, Rotta monitors their progress under her cloak. The babies reach the top, finding the captive Mayor. They are confronted by Mr. Stupid NoHead himself, who is surprised to see Sebiscuits had come along. With that, an intense swordfight ensues. The babies throw the NoHead off guard by converting from basic attacks to more advanced tactics. During the battle, Baby Intelligence is rendered unconscious when NoHead strangles him before hurling him against a railing. Sebiscuits continues the battle alone. Using his anger, Sebiscuits taps into the dark side and gets the better of the duel. He disarms NoHead, rendering him incapable of defending himself, and then holds him at bladepoint with both his own sword and NoHead’s weapon. Black encourages Sebiscuits to kill NoHead. At first, Sebiscuits refuses but Black firmly insists: Sebiscuits finally attemps to decapitate the villain, but NoHead cleverly escapes using a jetpack hidden under his cloak. An explosion occurs deep in the base, brought on by the attack of the police’s Grand Cruiser, causing the Wasp to begin an uncontrolled descent into town. At Sebiscuits’ request, Black carries Baby Intelligence on her back, and maneuvers through the ship with the Mayor. Baby Intelligence regains consciousness soon after. After Rotta has the bridge crew regain control of her master’s battle station by stabilizing both ends, she makes certain the two babies and their ward are captured. Having fallen foul of a ray shield trap, the three are brought to the bridge under custody, but the babies are able to retrieve their swords and break free. Rotta then sends a pair of her powerful NC sword guards after the babies. Baby Intelligence quickly beheads the first robot with his blade, but the droid continues the fight, forcing Baby Intelligence to slice the warrior apart before it deactivates. Sebiscuits finishes off the second NC guard and destroys the robot soldiers attempting to drag Black from the bridge. The babies are about to close in when the wily villainess escapes in her personal escape vessel and speeds for the safety of the NoHead’s emergency base. Once again, the flagship begins to descend in a free-fall into New York City, but Sebiscuits takes the controls and pilots the base into a hard landing, aided by emergency firespeeders, at a street near the airport. In the city, Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits are both praised for their heroics. Both return to the MBH, and the Mayor returns to her living quarters. Baby Intelligence makes Sebiscuits a superhero in training, and his first apprentice, a rank Sebiscuits promises to hold with honor. List of Deaths NC-1 *Sebiscuits *Sword *Misses a blow in combat NC-2 *Baby Intelligence *Sword *Decapitated after losing its head External Links * Category:Books Category:The Super Babies books Category:PG-rated books Category:Sequel books Category:2014 books Category:Part Three: The Growing Universe books Category:D.I.T. books